The present invention relates to latch assemblies and vehicles including such latch assemblies, in particular latch assemblies for use in cars.
Known latch assemblies for use in cars include mechanical arrangements to allow unlatching and locking/unlocking of the latch.
Thus inside door handles are typically connected by rods or cables to the latch to allow opening of the door by operation of the inside door handle. Similarly outside door handles are mechanically connected to the latch, to allow opening of the door by operation of the outside door handle. Furthermore exterior key barrels, operable by keys are connected by mechanical linkages to the latch to allow locking and unlocking of the door from the outside and sill buttons and the like are again connect connected to the latch to allow locking and unlocking of the latch. Furthermore child safety mechanisms are typically mounted on rear doors on the vehicles so as to prevent opening of the door by operation of the inside door handle, independent of whether or not that door is locked.
Thus known vehicles must include many mechanical elements to provide for a full range of functions relating to the door latches.